


Out of Time

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon and Reader share a peaceful moment. Or just the time of a sweet hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is very short, I think I just needed a hug and Theon always need a hug so here it is. Hope you'll like it anyway :)

You peacefully walk in the dying day. The wind is icy, but you love its bite on your skin, and the roar of the sea nearby enchants you. Your eyes are looking around, as searching for something or someone, but your actually know where you’re going.

You see him immediately when you arrive on the beach. He’s sitting on the sand in front of the sea, with his knees tucked up against his chest and his arms around his legs. You slowly walk toward him. You say nothing until he becomes aware of your presence. As he wants to get up, you put your hand on his shoulder and kneel behind him, saying: 

“I knew I would find you here.”

You wrap your arms around him and smile sweetly as he leans his back against your chest. You kiss him on the back of his neck before putting your chin on his shoulder. He let gently his head fall against yours. You watch the sea together, the sun setting on the horizon, red and warm. You say nothing, neither does he. There is no need for words. Soon enough, your breath regulates on his. You feel the warmth of his body against yours and it’s soothing. He is quiet too, you can feel it. The humming of the waves comes to your ears as a lullaby. Everything’s still around you, and for one moment, you feel like both of you are alone in the whole world, out of time.


End file.
